The duo of the lake
by CodessFanfics
Summary: a very hot story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples its azelf and uxie time and uh yeah. I want to mention that uxie is one of my favorite legends and this story I'm parring him with azelf who is a female so yeah. Also rated m for strong swearing and a shit ton of lemons also one more thing uxie and azelf are together like a couple so keep that in mind. Anyways I'm going to shut the hell up and let the story unfold.  
**

''Hey uh can you get over here baby i need to talk to you?'' yelled azelf a very sexy Pokemon with a body any male would fuck, her curves made uxie eye her at first sight, her dd cup tits went perfect with her huge ass, and she wore most of the time a really skimpy blue skirt and blue which was very see through and it let her show off her body to her boyfriend. "Alright coming babe" yelled back the smart uxie who loved his girlfriend to death and really wanted to fuck her. Uxie saw his girl on the balcony of their penthouse in sinnoh with her sitting on their love seat they bought when they became a couple "you ok babe you look really sad and it would fucking kill me if i did not know?" said uxie as he picked up azelf and put her in his lap. ''I'm not sad babe i am just lonely a lot of the damn time without you and i would love it if you were next to me or like near me or really close like now will you promise too stay near me please it would make me happy if you did "said the blue girl with the puppy dog face. "Azelf you know i love you right babe and i will try ok its just that Ive just been going through a lot of shit and i am just kinda stressed out you understand righ- " he couldn't finish his sentence since azelf started making out with him and was on top of the yellow guy and he thought it was very onixpected (i'm not sorry) to him. After like arceus knows how long she stopped "what the hell why did you suddenly make out with me out of no where? "asked uxie " i'm in heat ux so help a poor girl out would you my hot, smart boyfriend" she said very seductively while she was pulling down her down her outfit to get her tits free and to show them to her man. Uxie looked at this sexy girl in front of him and he felt he got a erection and was wanting azelf, uxie said" oh i will aze my sexy girl but lets go to our room and then we will get it on ok" "ok hottie but my pussy hurts like hell so can you carry me please" azelf said with a innocent and cute voice. He carried her into their room and he wanted to tease her to get her really damn wet

 **This is part one of two for the lemon so i will put up the second part tonight or tomorrow so look out for that also go read mewlover54's story staying at the hall he is a very talented writer and he is a amazing guy but i will see you all next time peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, I'm back with duo of the lake and this chapter is getting fucking lemony so be aware if you don't like**

 **don't read but if you do or don't care read on have fun also rated m for strong swearing and lemons so let's begin**

We see uxie carrying his girl azelf who's horny as hell with a wet pussy (I'm sorry it's a lemon chapter) "uxie baby get

out of our room for like a half an hour, I have a surprise for you hottie" says azelf with a really seductive tone. Uxie

says "ok baby ill leave you better look sexy as fuck girl" "Oh i will baby," says azelf seductively as uxie leaves the room

thinking" _oh shit I'm probably gonna get a nose bleed"._

 **30 minutes later**

"Ok ux come on in baby" azelf yells loud and seductive enough for her boyfriend to hear her". Uxie yells back "ok hun

I'm coming" as he walks up the stairs of their very large penthouse and uxie enters their room and gets one of the

hugest nose bleeds known to man. Azelf was laying on their bed with cinnamon scented candles and rose petals (this

is inspired by a sonic lemon I read I know I'm a pervert shut up forgot the name of it) with her on the bed nude with

her tongue sticking out seductively. "Hey ux ready to fuck your girl really good and maybe get me pregnant I would

love children with you, we will be mates so yeah you want that? asked azelf kind of seductive. Uxie said, "yes I do I

would love kids with you (they are not laying eggs makes no god damn unless you're a bird pokemon or some shit

like that I have no idea) that sounds god damn great aze I love that I would love to have kids with you"." That's so

awesome ux i love you" azelf said while kissing him. " Love you too aze," uxie says while kissing her too "your such

a smartass uxie i love that brainiac," azelf said smiling like she was drunk or some shit". "I know you're a

willpower tomboy you know that right baby?" uxie said smiling "yes I do and I love it now fuck me you hot legendary.

 **Gotcha the lemon is next chapter anyways peace out my home peeps see ya.**


End file.
